Adoption Much?
by wazzy593
Summary: Timmy getting adopted? by who? Read and find out! Reviews are appreciated :  thanks! :DDDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my other stories, school's gonna be starting again soon, so I might not post some on a regular basis, but I'll try my best ;) Anyway, I thought that I'd write one about Timmy and his godparents. You guys prolly know by now that I'm a sucker for happy endings, so…yea, expect that often, lol…anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I might add more, depending on reviews. Rated T to be safe, as is with most of my stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Timmy was walking home one day after school. As he was walking, he pondered about a lot of things. His love for Trixie, how creepy Tootie was…and yes, his godparents. Oh, how he loved them. He was so thankful that they came into his life, and as a 15 year old Timmy wondered what his life would be like without them, he shuddered. He could imagine his torture when he was younger with Vicky, how he had nothing to look forward to on a day-to-day basis; except his godparents. They were always there to cheer him up. They looked after him, and not only to make sure he was happy, but that he was also safe and sound.

Timmy was starting to think how much time he had left with them. Time wasn't going any slower, and he realized that at 18, he would lose them forever. But, he thought with one question, he could perhaps change that.

Timmy walked through the front door, to find a note waiting for him on the coat rack. It read:

"Timmy, your mother and I have gone out for the weekend. I hope you know how to cook!

-Mom and Dad.

P.S., we love you, we guess."

"We guess? WE GUESS?" Timmy thought outloud. "HOW DARE THEY! Well, I GUESS if they don't want a son, then I don't think that they deserve one!"

With that, Timmy ran hysterically upstairs, practically tripping over his own anxious feet to try to reach the top. He went to his fishbowl, where he yelled, well, shrieked, for his godparents.

"What is it Timmy?" Wanda asked with a peculiar look on her face.

"I don't know…maybe this could be a clue?"

Timmy handed her the note, and while she read it, her face grew and grew with more disgust than even the most stupid of Cosmo's antics could not receive. She practically threw down the note, and yelled for Cosmo.

Pretty soon, Cosmo had read the letter too, to which he was also disgusted at. He and Wanda looked at each other, and let out a deep, concerned sigh. At the sight of this, for no apparent reason, Timmy just let it go. He cried. And cried. And cried some more. He cried until his godparents thought that his tear ducts would literally dry up. Timmy finally spoke up after several long moments of bawling his eyes out.

"Guys…*sniff* I have a question to ask you…"

"What is it Timmy?" Wanda looked slightly concerned.

"Can you guys be my parents?"

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other in disbelief. Never, in the history of godparenting, has a godchild become so close and loving of his godparents that he would request that they take the role of the actual parents. They were positive that there was something in Da Rules that prohibited that…wait….was there?

"Uh…lemme check the rulebook with Jorgen, okay sport? I'm gonna leave you with Cosmo while I'm gone, try not to get into any trouble, okay?" She said this with a sheepish smile, trying to make Timmy at least chuckle. But, there was no such luck. And, with that sad sight, she poofed into Jorgen's office in Fairy World.

"Hi, I'm Wanda, here to talk with Jorgen about a very specific…request." She hesitated with that last word, because she was in shock to realize that it had not been a wish.

"He'll be with you in just a few moments", the secretary replied.

After a few moments of impatient waiting, Wanda's name was finally called.

"Ahh, the puny fairy has returned! Okay, what did Turner do this time? Or was it your idiot husband's fault?"

After getting comfortable in the leather chair, she replied:

"No, this is something..that I don't even thing that _you're_ prepared to hear, Jorgen."

"Oh, is this so? Then what is it?"

"Well, Cosmo and I have received a very….unique…request from Timmy."

"And that would be?" He sipped at his coffee at the end of his question.

"He's requested that Cosmo and I…well…..would become his _real_ parents."

At this statement, he spit all of his coffee out of his mouth, and gasped,

"WANDA! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

"I'm sorry! But Jorgen, you just don't know what this poor boy goes through!"

"Wanda….I'm truly, truly shocked." Wanda was scared now. She knew that usually when he gasped like that, it meant that bad news was coming, and she honestly wasn't in the mood to take that.

"Wanda….I'm truly, truly shocked….that you've actually accomplished what no other fairy godparent has achieved in thousands of years! You've actually shown that you and Cosmo are capable of doing the impossible: filling the void of a broken heart. I'm so proud of you two!"

Wanda's mouth practically dropped to the floor. She had never, EVER expected praise like this, especially from the toughest fairy in the universe. After several seconds of thinking, she finally spoke up,

"So, uh…What do we do now?"

"Let me check the rulebook to make sure that there is no rule prohibiting this."

After several minutes of scanning, and scanning, and occasionally reading a rule or two out loud, he finally spoke up:

"Well, seeing as how Turner's parents do not seem to have his best interest in mind, and that they forget to even say 'I love you' most of the time, it seems to me that you and Cosmo adopting him would be the logical choice"

Wanda practically jumped for joy at the end of his decision, but was quckly interrupted by another statement by Jorgen,

"But I warn you, he would have to be transformed into a fairy, as there is no humans allowed in fairy world, unless under VERY special circumstances. Like if a child is with a godparent. Actually, that is the only circumstance."

"Oh, Jorgen! You've made me so happy! Thank you for letting me and Cosmo do this! Since we can't have children, you allowing me and him to take in Timmy is the best news I've received since Cosmo asked me to marry him!

"No problem, Wanda. Now go and bring your godso- I mean, son, here home to Fairy World. We'll take care of further matters after you three have arrived.

With that, she poofed out of the room and back to Timmy to deliver the good news.

XXXXXXXXX

There! That's the first chapter; the next few may be exciting, dull, interesting, or however you look at them! Thanks for reading, and please review, and thanks again for your support!


	2. Timmy's Reaction

This is the second chapter in my story, "Adoption Much?" I'm trying to show Timmy's transformation into a fairy, and also show him trying to adjust to his new life. Sorry if the chapter's kinda short or too long, but I'll do my best to keep the story going :DD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Wanda was so delighted. Since her and Cosmo weren't allowed to have a fairy baby, adopting a godchild who was pre-teen age (in human years) was the next best thing. She got home and saw Timmy trying to cook something, but not having too much luck. At 15, he was capable of being left alone for a while, but still had a lot to learn about cooking, and totally surviving on his own. After all, it's not like he was in college yet and had to depend on himself; he was only a sophomore in high school.

Timmy was still angered and depressed by what his parents had left him to do, so Wanda came in humming a tune under her breath and flew over to give him a big hug.

"Uh, not that I don't appreciate the sudden affection, but….what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just giving my son a hug! That's all."

"Oh, okay, I was just…wait, don't you mean _godson_?"

"Nope!"

"Wanda, what are you talking about? I mean, I know we've gotten close over the years, but…what's up with you today?"

"Well Timmy, after I saw that note and more importantly how your parents were treating you, my heart just broke. I went to Fairy World and talked to Jorgen about….well, adopting you. And he said YES!"

Timmy was in utter shock. He hated life in Dimmsdale, yes, but he never thought that he'd want to get away from it forever! Did he? He thought for a moment. He thought of the constant torture he received from Francis, (especially now that he was a blocker for the football team, he could get the whole team to harass and bully Timmy). He thought about when Vicky used to babysit, as that had traumatized him. He thought of his crush since 5th grade, Trixie, who seemed to never give him the time of day, and finally, his parents. He thought really hard about that one. Sure, he loved them and all, but he just didn't know if they truly loved him back. Even if they did, they didn't show it often.

"Wanda, are you being serious? I'm _yours and Cosmo's son _now?"

"Yes, Timmy. I'm as serious as a heart attack."

After thinking about it, he thought, what's the worst that could happen? Everyone's memory of him would be erased, and no harm done.

"Have you told Cosmo yet?"

"Yes, I flew up before I came down here to tell you."

So, after talking it over and discussing what would have to take place in order for Timmy to become Cosmo and Wanda's son, Timmy decided.

He was gonna go through with it.

After Wanda poofed up a grilled cheese sandwich and fries for him, (to prevent further damage from his sad attempts at cooking for himself), he started to pack his things. As he did, he felt a little tear stream down his face.

"What's the matter sport?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, it's just..I mean, I'm leaving this life completely, Cos-I mean, dad. Sorry, it'll take some adjusting to get used to calling you dad and Wanda mom."

He just smirked and chuckled a little and replied, "that's okay Timmy. What we want for you most is that you're happy. Are you happy that you'll be with us forever?"

At this, Timmy just smiled, and said,

"Dad, I couldn't be happier."

When he said this, Cosmo couldn't hold it in anymore, and let the tears start to pour. He hugged his new child in a warm father-son embrace, and helped him finish packing. When they were done, Wanda had poofed in the room.

"Well, I see you two had some good alone time?"

"We sure did, mom."

When Timmy called her mom, her heart was flying. She could not be more happy in this moment, even if she tried. When everything was packed up, they took a good long last look at the life they were about to leave behind. With one last farewell, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda poofed out of his room for the last time and to their new home-Fairy World.

Well, I hope you liked it XD I know this isn't what I said it would be in the last chapter, as far as _showing_ the transition, but I felt it was necessary to show how he felt first. Please R&R, thanks for your support :DDDDD


	3. The New Fairy in Town

Well, thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate all the feedback and support! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy poofed to Fairy World. There, they caught a cab to go to the Fairy World Office, or the FWO. There, they met with Jorgen.

"Okay, now. Let's go over what needs to happen in order for Timmy to become your son."

All three nodded in unison, waiting for him to speak.

"Timmy will need to have wings surgically placed on his back, so he will be able to fly. He will also be given his own crown, and magic wand. We will also be placing the gland that provides the magic into his body. (A/N: I can't remember what the gland was called, so I just improvised, sorry). Everyone Timmy knows or has ever known has had their memory wiped. There is no trace of Timmy Turner on Earth, and no one has ever known he's existed.

At this, Timmy sighed, knowing that he could never go back. But why was he sulking? He got what he secretly wanted the whole time; to be with Cosmo and Wanda forever. While he was thinking this, Jorgen shouted:

"Let the process begin!"

The first thing was to have a physical. Nothing special, just an ordinary physical as if you were going to your regular doctor. But then, something he didn't expect. Suddenly a pair of hands was holding him onto the table, with him lying on his belly. Then, a gas mask was applied to his face, and he soon fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile…..

"Wanda, I'm worried about all this…"

"Aw, sweetie, why?

Cosmo sighed and responded, "well, what if things just don't work out? What if Timmy's operation isn't successful? I mean, this is the first human-to fairy transformation they've ever done! What if he…" As he thought of the worst possible outcome, he started to cry.

"Cosmo, you've been my husband for 10,000 years. Don't you trust my judgment by now?"

"Well, maybe…" He didn't want to admit to yes, because he thought it might make him feel weak.

"Well, don't you think that if I didn't think that adopting Timmy like this and having him go through all this wasn't going to be a good thing, that I wouldn't do it?"

"Yes…."

"Well then, honey, you just need to have faith. And not only in me, but in Timmy, too."

"I know..I'm sorry; I'm just so worried about this…" With this, Wanda sighed and gave him a big hug.

"I know honey, I know you are. And you know what?"

"What?"

"For being so worried about your new son like this, I know that you're going to be an amazing father."

"You really think so?"

She smiled warmly, and replied, "I know so."

After that…

Cosmo and Wanda went to visit Timmy after he had all of his surgery done. The wings were applied, the gland was in place. All he had to do was be given his wand and his crown, and he would be all set.

As they wheeled him out of the hospital, they were discussing their new plans as a family.

"Tomorrow, Timmy, we'll all go and pick out your wand and crown. Today, I want you to just relax and let your surgery wounds heal before attempting to fly later tonight. We have to have you break those wings in."

Timmy nodded, and soon said, "This is so sweet! I don't have to worry about impressing Trixie anymore, or Crocker constantly failing me! Right?"

Wanda nodded, but soon added, "Well, somewhat yes. You know Timmy, just because you're our son now doesn't mean you get off the hook from things you knew on Earth."

"What do you mean mom?" This felt so good for Timmy, knowing he could call them his parents. At this thought, he smiled.

"Well, I mean you'll still have to go through school, and training to become a fairy godparent."

"I get to be a godparent? Cool!"

At this, Cosmo jumped in:

"Of course, silly! How else do you think that we make our money?"

"I never thought I'd be able to actually _become_ a fairy godparent. I mean, sure, I see fairies all over the place around here. But, are they all fairy godparents?"

"Well, they're all certified. This way, if a needy child needs a godparent, or two," Wanda smiled at Cosmo when she said this, and he smiled lovingly back. "Then all Jorgen has to do is pull a fairy or fairies at random, and that will be the one, or ones."

Timmy looked around and laughed slightly. "How hard could it be to become certified?"

Wanda laughed harder than Timmy did at this, and said, "Oh, you'll see eventually. But first, you have to graduate from high school."

"Where will I go for that?"

"That's easy sport! The same place your father and I went to."

"Well, where is it!"

"Carl Poofy Pants High School!"

Yes, how hard could it be? Haha, looks like Timmy's in for more than he bargained for XD Anyway, sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I wanted to do a kind of…lead-in as to what he might go through in order to become a fairy godparent.


	4. Shopping and some News

Hi everybody! Thank you again for your support, I find it very helpful XD I just can't say thank you enough, so sorry if I say it too much, lol. You guys are amazing, and I wouldn't be able to do this stuff if it wasn't for you guys and your support, so once again, thank you! :D

So, this is the next chapter in my story, "Adoption Much?". I've been reading over the comments carefully, and trying to determine what I should do as my next move in the story. So, I hope this chapter answers some questions, and, as always, I hope you guys enjoy It :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Timmy and his new parents got up early for the next morning, and for a special reason: he's getting his crown and his wand today!

Wanda was getting ready in the bathroom as she was remembering yesterday's flight lesson, and how it went so well:

_Flashback to yesterday:_

"Okay, Timmy, all you gotta do is focus your energy into your back muscles."

"But mom, I can't! It's too hard! I don't know how you do this all the time!"

"C'mon honey, if your father can do it, I _know_ you can too!"

"Alright, I'll try….again…ugh…"

With this, he closed his eyes, and, tensing up his back, (by pushing his shoulders together), he started to hear a slight buzzing sound. Before he knew it, he was making eye-to-eye contact with Wanda….8 feet in the air! He did it!

"Aww, sweetie! I'm so proud of you! Cosmo, come and look! Timmy's flying!"

_End Flashback_

With that memory engraved into her mind, she was smiling. This was only the first of many memories to come with her new child.

They all arrived at the Wand and Crown Emporium to buy his new crown and wand. They were scanning through the aisles and scanning for the right wand and crown for Timmy.

"How about this one Timmy?"

"I don't know mom, I mean…it's kinda….small. I mean, I can barely see it."

"Oh, silly me! We're in the wrong size section!"

Timmy just laughed it off, and floated with his mom and dad through the store searching for the right one.

Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy world…

"Anti-Wanda! Dearie! I have exciting news!"

Anti-Wanda just laughed in her hillbilly style giggle, and replied, "What is it? You got more sandwiches?"

"NO! You babbling fool…I have just received word from the Anti-Fairy Counsel that a new Anti-Fairy has been introduced into our population!"

"What does that mean?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed and said, "It means that there's a new one of us!"

"Really?"

"Yes, shall we venture off to find out who it is?"

"Sure! And while we're out, I think I might buy some more peanut butter!"

"Oh, anti-Wanda, sometimes I wish you were just…smarter."

They arrived at the Anti-Fairy Counsel building in the middle of their dark world. The receptionist took notice of the dark green and dark pink eyes staring at her, and calmly asked, "Can….I help you two?"

"Yes!" Anti-Cosmo soon yelled. "We're here to find out who the new anti-fairy is!"

"Oh, right! You're Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda! I have someone for you to meet; actually, it's your new son!"

At this, the Anti-couple gasped. "We have a son?" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed.

"Yes! Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, meet your new son: Anti-Timmy !"

Back in Fairyworld….

"Thanks for the crown and wand guys, this is amazing!"

Cosmo quickly jumped to reply to him,"No need to thank us, Timmy! You would've had to have one eventually, every fairy in the universe does. And _I'm _thankful that the Wand and Crown Emporium didn't kick us out after I accidentally tripped and knocked over every wand in the store!"

"Yes, honey, we're all thankful for that…" Wanda said this as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, when do I start school dad?"

"Well, Timmy, your mother and I were talking about that last night after you were asleep, and we recently heard that Carl Poofy Pants High School has been closed for nearly 3,000 years. So, we found two great teachers for you who will work for free and show you everything they know!"

"Really? Who's that?"

Cosmo and Wanda smiled, and in unison exclaimed:

"Us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh dear, Cosmo and Wanda are the teachers? This is gonna be interesting….well, I hope that this story is still proving to be a good one, and I'm doing my best to keep it flowing and interesting! Please R&R, and thank you for your support :DDDDDDDDDD And, by the way, if there are any requests as to what any of you would like to see happen in this story, toss me a suggestion, and I'll try to make it work. Yes, I love taking requests XD Thanks again :D


	5. Mixed Feelings

Wow, this is truly amazing. You guys are so awesome, I just can't say it enough. Thank you for all of your reviews and feedback, I didn't think I'd be so lucky in having such amazing support from you guys, so thank you very much :D

Anyway, I agree with one of the comments that this story is moving a tad bit fast. So, I thought I'd slow it down a little, maybe spend some time on showing what Timmy has to learn in order to become a fairy, so expect randomly long chapters at some point XDD. And remember, this is just my perception on what he has to learn to become a fairy. So, if it isn't exactly in tune with the show, I apologize.

This next chapter is just kind of showing how everyone feels about everything happening so far, and in the next chapter I plan to show how the school works and everything. Also, I'll get more in depth with the anti-fairies in the next chapter, too. I thought it'd be important to stress on the emotions Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were feeling. So, I hope you enjoy this :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Timmy was just sitting there in shock. He never thought he could have Cosmo and Wanda as his teachers, at least not in this way. Okay, maybe Wanda. But definitely NOT Cosmo. But, he figured he would give the benefit of the doubt, and let them try their best.

"So….mom…when are we going to start…uh..school?"

"We'll start tomorrow sweetie, because we need to prepare the yard up for your training."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Timmy, as you know every fairy has the ability to poof from place to place, shape-shift, and yadda yadda yadda. Well, we need to make sure that you're capable of doing all these things. And, we need a big enough space to do it in, in case of any mishaps."

"But, you know I'm careful."

"I wasn't talking about only you, son." She shot a concerned look to Cosmo, who was busy trying to catch a butterfly.

"Haha, alright, I gotcha. But, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Timmy?"

"Well…..when we got my crown and everything today, I was really happy. But at the same time, I was scared. Really scared. And, I didn't think that I'd be this scared, especially when I'm with you guys...and well, I was just wondering, is it normal that I'm feeling this way? I mean, I feel terrible about feeling like this...I mean, it's you guys now! You guys are my new parents, and I couldn't be happier, but at the same time, I'm just worried that I won't make it as a fairy..." He was starting to choke back a few tears while he was saying this, so Wanda interrupted before he could start crying.

"Oh, of course it is Timmy! You're not even a week old as a fairy yet! This isn't the kind of life you're used to, sport! Of course you're gonna feel weird at first. But you know what? Your father and I are gonna be here every single step of the way, and I promise you that. Okay? We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, we love you more than you could ever know."

Timmy was starting to tear up a little when he heard Wanda say this. No one in his human life has ever been so compassionate towards him, not even his human parents. This is the feeling he had been longing for in his life as a human, to be loved. Now, he finally got to experience that wonderful, blessed feeling.

Wanda felt good about Timmy opening up to here like this, because it showed her that he trusted her. She felt so happy in this moment, not just for Timmy trusting her like he did, but the fact that she was giving mother-to-son advice, just like she always wanted. She felt that teaching Timmy how to be a fairy was going to be one of the most exciting times of her life.

As Timmy and Wanda proceeded to fix up the yard for his training tomorrow, Cosmo was sitting in the house, looking at old pictures of Timmy with him and Wanda as his godparents. He had noticed that there was something about Timmy since he became a fairy; he was inexplicably more loving that he was as a human. Sure, he loved Cosmo and Wanda as his godparents, but now it seemed that whenever he was around them, he just was more…appreciative of having them in his life. Cosmo was never the smart one, but as he gazed into the pictures, he figured out one thing; that no wish he had ever granted for Timmy has ever made him, Timmy, or Wanda happier than having him as a son.

Cosmo looked out at the two fairies that were working in the yard. He didn't want to offer help just yet-he was busy savoring the moment.

Nighttime had come quickly in Fairy World, so it was time for dinner. Wanda had made spaghetti with meat sauce, and garlic bread on the side. For once, the dinner did not try to eat Timmy, and was actually pretty good. This is what made Timmy speak up to his mother.

"Hey, mom, when I start to learn how to poof things up, like...material items, can I poof up anything I want?"

"Well, Timmy, there are rules and restrictions. I mean, you can't poof up anything that's not yours to take, like money. That'd be either counter fitting or stealing, depending on if you made the money from scratch or you took it from somewhere."

"Oh…so I guess making myself the richest fairy in Fairy World would be out of the question?"

Wanda just laughed and said, "yes ,honey, it is."

Cosmo was strangely quiet tonight. Usually, he and Timmy would make a total disaster out of dinner; with plates stuck to the ceiling and food everywhere. Instead, he just quietly sat and poked at his dinner, which was now starting to get cold. He spoke up whenever his wife looked at him with deep interest,

"I'm uh…not so hungry now, I'll be back in a little bit. I have to go and get some fresh air."

He excused himself from the table and walked over to get his coat. He didn't feel like flying if he didn't have to. Besides, the exercise could do him good. After watching him walk outside to the front porch of their house, she saw him stand there looking at the dark sky, and he looked like he was in some sort of deep-thought trance. Wanda cleaned up the kitchen, and decided to go and see what was eating at her husband of 10,000 years.

"Timmy, I'll be back in in a little while, okay? I have to go talk to your father about something." With that, she left the house to go and sit next to her husband. There was a minute or two of silence after an initial "Hey" by both of them, and Cosmo was the first to speak up:

"Honey, I'm worried…."

"About what sweetie?"

"Well, I like the idea of teaching Timmy everything we know, it's just….."

"It's just what?"

"I'm just so afraid I'll screw it up!" He started crying uncontrollably. She looked with such sadness as her husband sobbed into her shoulder, perfectly understanding where he was coming from. Cosmo had always been a klutz, and he wanted to prove that he was capable of doing something right for a change. He just wasn't sure he was going to do it.

"Honey, look at me." He looked up into tender, caring pinky eyes that radiated with love, directed right to his very heart.

"I know that you'll be an excellent teacher. You love Timmy too much to put him through any pain or trouble. Besides, you know I'm always here to clean up your messes! You want to know something?"

"What is it?"

While Timmy and I were fixing up the yard today, we talked. He said that he loved the idea of us teaching us him everything, especially you.

"He said that? Really?"

"Yes, he did. He loves and trusts you so much Cosmo, and we all know that you can make mistakes. But, that doesn't mean you won't be a good teacher! I have every bit of confidence in you as he does. You'll do great honey, you just watch."

He looked up,and felt so...alive when he heard this, and gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips. He could feel her smiling the whole time, and after that heart-to-heart he had with his wife, he felt re-invented. He now had that signature smile on his face with the childish, but somehow adorable childish outlook on life, and said optimistically,

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go teach Timmy!"

Wanda just chuckled, and replied, "Well, sugar, it's late now, let's go say goodnight to Timmy and then teach tomorrow."

"Okay!"

After they went into the house, Timmy spoke up.

"Mom, dad, are you guys okay? I heard crying."

Wanda added in, "Timmy, were you eavesdropping?"

"Uh…I didn't do it?"

They all just laughed at this. Then, Wanda spoke up.

"Alrighty son, time for you to go to sleep. We're going to start your lessons tomorrow, and it's going to be a very, very long process to teach you absolutely everything we know.

"Alright. Goodnight mom, goodnight, dad. I love you guys." When he said this, he brought each of them into a warm embrace, and floated off to his room.

Cosmo and Wanda were still smiling after Timmy went to bed, and had decided to go to bed themselves.

As they lay next to eachother about to fall asleep, two thoughts crossed both their minds. One was that they were so lucky to have adopted such a wonderful son, and the other was that teaching him was going to be a hell of an experience for everybody. With that in their heads, they fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be the first of many, many, many lessons with Timmy.

Whew! That was a lot for me, haha. I'm going to start college soon, so I will be updating this on an extremely irregular basis, due to classes and hard work. I put a lot of thought into how they would each react, so I hope I did okay. Like I said before, I wanted to show how each of them felt about teaching Timmy how to become a good fairy. Like I said, I will stress more on the Anti-Fairies in the next chapter, as I also said before. So, please R&R, and I hope you've enjoyed this so far, more updates soon! :DDDDDDD


	6. Update!

Well, first week of college was great! I can't wait till this one starts! Anyway, sorry I haven't been writing much, but I've been swamped with college work and I will try to get another chapter up soon. I apologize for the long wait, and am gonna try my best to periodically work on this story, cuz you guys are so cool, and I don't wanna let anyone down. Plus, I'm having a lot of fun with this :DD So, expect to hear something soon! Thank you all for being so patient! :DD

-Wazzy593


	7. AntiTimmy

Thank you guys for your patience, I appreciate it. College is harder than I thought! Lol….

Anyway, I thought I'd stress just a bit on the anti-timmy in this chapter. I'm not too good with anti-fairies for some reason, so I'll do my best. So, with that all being said, I hope you guys enjoy! :DD

By the way, involves some character death in this chapter, just a little heads up. I'm sorry if it disappoints some of you, but I felt it added to the plot. I hope you still enjoy, cuz every one of you rocks! :DDDD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The next morning, Timmy awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. As he looked around the room, he glanced at his clock, which read 9:30. Today was the day: he'd start his training as a fairy.

Wanda walked into the room with a plate in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. She gently nudged him awake, and sat on the side of the bed so she could talk to him.

"Morning sport! How'd you sleep?"

"eh..alright I guess. Is Cosmo up yet?"

"Yes, he's outside working in our garden, it needed to have some weeds pulled."

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering…so, mom…is it weird?"

"Is what weird sweetie?"

"The fact that I still call you by your first names…"

"Oh, no. We're not used to you calling us mom and dad yet, so it's all okay. No worries sweetie." At saying this, she gave a warm smile.

"Okay…so, how long till I start my training?"

"We'll start after breakfast, as you'll need a full stomach for what you'll be going through today."

"Oh boy…"

"Exactly. So eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World...

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were talking in the foyer of their castle about their new family member, Anti-Timmy.

"Dearest, how do you suppose we go about teaching Anti-Timmy about being an anti-fairy?"

"Weeeell, I don't know in the name a tarnation!"

Anti-Cosmo often grew impatient with his wife's hill-billy tendencies.

"Well, my little crumpet, I believe the best course of action would be to see what our new child is capable of doing, and then we proceed from there. Agreed?"

"Yup"

Anti-Wanda seemed more…apathetic these days. In the earlier years of their marriage, they had a passionate relationship. But as the years drug by, it seemed to dwindle just ever so slowly. Just as Cosmo and Wanda's relationship had gotten stronger over the years as a married couple, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's had been getting weaker, as it should; they're Cosmo and Wanda's opposites. So everything Cosmo and Wanda do, they do backwards.

Then, they felt a dark chill whisk through the room.

Anti-Timmy walked in, just as they were wrapping up the conversation. He had a certain presence. His dark, pitch-black hat was shining in the dim candlelight. His glowing pitch-black eyes were something else; you felt as if you were staring into the pit of hell itself. He wore a navy blue shirt, with black pants and had black shoes on. His black fingernails looked as if they were always freshly painted, but they weren't- they were their natural color. His hair was a sleek, shining gray color; practically silver. He had one more distinctive feature, pale blue skin. All the other anti-fairies possessed a dark blue skin, almost a true blue color. Anti-Timmy was different though, he looked as if he was walking death, just disaster waiting to explode.

It was after his parents had stopped talking and became awkwardly silent that he decided to speak up.

"Hello, parents. What shall we be learning today?"

"Well, son" Anti-Cosmo started, "We were just discussing that. We feel that we need to see what you're capable of doing now, so we know what to teach you. That is, if we need to teach you anything. Since you're the exact opposite of Timmy, you should be well-adjusted and intelligent already. Show your parents what you can do. Here, here's a soda can. Change it into anything you desire!"

"As you wish, father."

The next scene was truly one for the books. Without even blinking, he waved his wand faster than you could blink your eyes; something no one was ever capable of. He turned the can into a Copperhead snake, which he made bite anti-Cosmo and anti-Wanda. Since Timmy loved and never wanted anything to happen to Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Timmy did the exact opposite.

Anti-Cosmo shrieked in terror as he scanned his wound. He could see it starting to get red and swollen, and was scared at the sight. For Anti-Cosmo to be scared, you know it's truly bad.

"You….little…MONSTER!"

"Yes, father. I really am, aren't I? Oh, and just to let you know, I made it to where the venom is 5 times stronger than usual, so you and mother should be dead in about...I'd say three more minutes!" With this, he hissed and laughed the most, evil, darkest laugh you could possibly think of.

Anti-Cosmo struggled to reach the phone to attempt to call Jorgen to let him know the horror that was undoubtedly coming to Fairy World. He usually wanted to destroy Fairy World and have total universal domination, but this was just too much for anyone, even him. But, just as he picked up the phone and started dialing, he felt weak; the venom was doing what it does best. He collapsed to his knees, then coughed a tad bit, and fell to the ground

Dead.

Anti-Wanda cried at the sight of her husband being lost. But, as she was about to take in another breath for a sob, she felt her body involuntarily twitch, and fall to the ground.

Dead.

"Alright. With them out of the way, I can finally go and rule the universe! Everything everyone knows shall belong to me! AHAHHAAHAHAHA!"

Back in Fairy World…..

"Come on Timmy! You can do it! I know you can!"

Wanda was trying to coach Timmy into the art of poofing. He almost did it once, but there was just a minor issue, he poofed away only the bottom half of his body.

"Ugh…mom, I can't do it!"

"Yes you can sweetie! Just think, if Cosmo can, you can!"

"Well, you do have a point."

At this thought, he put all he had into it. He did just as she said, vision where you want to be, and then focus all your energy on it. She re-assured him that he would get used to it over time, but that would come with practice. He thought of something basic, like the kitchen. He visualized himself in the kitchen, standing on the linoleum that made up the floor. As soon as he was starting to relax, he heard a poof sound. At first, he thought it was Cosmo or Wanda. But, as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was starting directly at the refrigerator. He did it! He finally learned how to poof! The key was relaxing all along, he was focusing too hard.

Wanda wondered for a moment where he went to. She was so proud of him for poofing! But where could he be? Then, as soon as she decided to go looking for him, she heard a tapping sound coming from behind her-he was in the kitchen tapping on the window! He was smiling ear to ear, and he was mouthing "I did it!" She was so proud of her son.

Cosmo walked out and saw what was going on, but was a little confused. After Wanda filled him in, He was also jumping for joy for his fairy son.

Timmy floated out only to be practically squeezed to death by his father,

"Timmy! I'm so proud of you!" Cosmo exclaimed.

With this, all three of them got in a big group hug, something Timmy loved to do. He loved them so much, and this just made that love stronger to him.

"Okay sport, I think that's enough for today. Now, how about we all poof into the house for some dinner, huh?"

"Sounds good, mom."

They all poofed in the kitchen for some meatloaf and mashed potatoes with green beans. After dinner was over, everyone went to bed. Knowing the great skill Timmy mastered today, everyone went to bed with a smile in anticipation for the next day.

There we go, another chapter up! I have no clue how long this will be, so there will more than likely be updates throughout. Sorry if this chapter seemed a tad bit under par in some ways, but my brain has been fried over the past two weeks of starting college. But I did my best. As always, I'm open to your suggestions and feedback and I appreciate it if you R&R! Thank you guys sooooo much, as always, you guys are what keeps me writing and you're the best! :DD Thank you! :DDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Sorry I'm not posting very often, but college is hard. Lol…so, anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. I know this is a short chapter compared to the others, but I'm trying to set the scenes for the chapters to follow, so...yea. As always, reviews are deeply appreciated! Thank ya :DD

Timmy awoke the next morning, but it wasn't the usual pleasant wake-up call he grew accustom to. Wanda and Cosmo were in the living room, Wanda still in her curlers and Cosmo still in his PJ's. They were watching the news as the camera panned over the ruins of Anti-Fairy World. There were very few buildings still intact from Anti-Timmy's path of carnage, especially Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's castle. They gasped in horror, but they knew that as a result of Timmy becoming a fairy, there would be an Anti-Fairy to take the place of his opposite; that was the law. Wanda would be the first to break the tension in the room:

"Cosmo, I'm worried. What do we do?"

"I don't know sweetie, you're usually the smart one! You always know what to do!"

He was right. Through every moment of struggle, Wanda was always the one who prevailed as the brains. Cosmo was the better one for emotional support, so this is how they balanced out each other; they truly were the perfect match.

"Wanda, I think we need to speed up our lessons when we start to teach Timmy today. But first, we need to let him know what's going on."

Wanda was shocked. Never had she heard Cosmo speak so brilliantly; and actually make sense of a situation. Today was definitely one for the record as far as Cosmo goes.

They turned around to something they didn't expect to see, Timmy was actually awake before 9:00 AM. He looked confused, but that was only due to the sleep still lingering inside of him. He knew exactly what was going on, but he still wanted to talk about it.

"Mom, dad, I think we need to start getting down to business. It sounds like I need to beat this guy."

Wanda intervened, "Timmy, you don't understand. He's too powerful! Anti-Fairy World is in ruins! Nothing can stop him! I don't even know if Jorgen is capable of stopping such a monster."

"Mom, we've stopped worse before. Need I remind you of the magic muffin incident?"

Timmy was right. If there's one thing this family can do, is somehow, someway solve any crisis that comes flying at them. It seems as if they are practically invincible.

Cosmo soon spoke up, "Well, Timmy, how are we gonna stop him?"

"Hmmm…Wait! I've got it! Since he's the Anti-me, that means that everything that happens to me, the exact opposite happens to him!"

Wanda interrupted, "Timmy, it's great to know that you know what an Anti-fairy is, but we-

"No, wait! I wasn't done! If the exact OPPOSITE happens to him, then what if I became really, really powerful? That would mean that he would become extremely weak!"

Timmy had never thought so quickly or so accurately.

"My God, he's right!" Wanda exclaimed. "If we train Timmy and make him one of the most powerful fairies in Fairy World, then Anti-Timmy would become the weakest in Anti-Fairy World!"

Timmy just smirked, and said: "Alright, let's get crackin'."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been writing guys, college is a pain. Thank you all sooooooooo much for your feedback! You guys are what keeps me writing and I thank you all so much! :DDD I've taken into consideration what the feedback and comments say, and I hope this satisfies any wants you guys have :D This chapter's pretty much an insight into how Cosmo and Wanda feel about what's happening, and something else…. There hasn't been too much mentioned about them, and I figured I'd change the pace of things a little bit. As always, please R&R, and I hope you enjoy! :DDD

Cosmo and Wanda were sitting in the living room of their home, discussing what they'd have to teach Timmy in order for him to defeat his opposite. Cosmo was starting to get stressed out, (as always), and Wanda was trying to calm him down while trying to still do most of the thinking.

Wanda had been worried. This was odd, because usually it was Cosmo who was the worried one all the time. Hearing about Anti-Timmy was something that she had not expected. Timmy was doing great making the transition to a fairy, but she was afraid that he wouldn't be able pull this one off. However, like always, she had more faith in Timmy than doubt. Right now, her main concern was to make sure that Cosmo didn't fall to pieces.

Cosmo was moderately sobbing, when he suddenly asked, "Wanda, what are we gonna do? If we can't train Timmy in time, we could all…..die!"

Wanda felt so bad. If there's one thing in the world she hated more than ever, it was to see her husband of nearly 10,000 years be upset over something. Normally, he would get upset over something stupid; like a piece of string, or no more cheese was left in the fridge. This time though, he had good reason to be. If Anti-Timmy came to be too powerful, they would all indeed die.

"Cosmo, I can promise you that we're not going to die."

Cosmo looked up with the puppy-dog face his wife fell in love with, "Re-really?"

"Yes, honey. Haven't we been in way worse situations before?"

"Well, yea…..but this one's even worse than the other ones!"

"Well, it may be, but that does NOT mean that we won't conquer it and move on! Do you remember the whole magic muffin incident?"

"Who could forget?"

"Well, Timmy lost us at one point. But you know what? He got us back! He managed to save the very same world he almost destroyed, and he did it on his own! If he can do that, then I have absolutely nothing but faith in him that he will learn the ways of a fairy, and that he will press on to defeat this evil being!"

"Well…he is making good progress..."

"Exactly! Just think: you're doing such a good job helping me train him, he's going to be the best fairy in Fairy World! And you know what? You will have played a big role in making that happen! Without you, he wouldn't be doing half as well as he is now."

That was all he needed to hear.

Cosmo jumped up as quickly as a flash of light in the sky, then ran into Timmy's room where he was still sleeping.

"Son! Wake up! It's time for your next lesson!"

"Ugh….dad, can't we have lessons later? It's only…" he rubbed his eyes and strained to see the blue numbers on his alarm clock, "6 in the morning!"

"NO! We need to start now! Your next lesson is on how to use your magic wand as a powerful weapon!"

"Really? Cool!"

"I know! Come on Timmy, let's go!"

He grabbed his son's hand, and the two of them went flying out into the back yard, to do some….well, target practice.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh at this. Whenever he got overly excited about…well, pretty much anything, Cosmo was just a ball of green-haired joy.

She was watching the TV as Cosmo was training Timmy in the backyard. Every now and then, she would peer slightly out the window in the kitchen, just to make sure that they hadn't completely obliterated the universe yet. She chuckled slightly as she embraced the cup of coffee she had in her hand. She went to take a drink. As she was slowly lifting the mug up to her cotton-candy colored lips, she almost dropped it. On the news, the anchorwoman reported that Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's bodies had gone missing from the morgue. She quickly fumbled for the remote, and turned up the volume so she could prove to herself that what she was hearing wasn't false.

The reporter stated, "That's right, the bodies of both Mr. and Mrs. Anti-Cosmo had gone missing. As you may recall, the other night they were brutally murdered as a result of their son Anti-Timmy's demonstration of power. No suspects have been called into questioning, and no one knows when the bodies went missing.

"Oh My God…" Wanda whispered to herself. Who could've done this? Why? She began to ponder the possibilities of who could've pulled off such a stunt.

Then it hit her

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were dead, of course. The initial shock of the venom from the snake had caused them both to go into a period of brief death. But, as the venom was drained from their blood from the autopsy, that must've been what brought them back to life, and they left the morgue.

Just as she reached this conclusion, she heard a knock on the door. She got up, put on her pink slippers, and walked over to greet the mysterious guest. When she opened the door, she did drop her mug this time, and was greeted by the one English-accented man she thought she'd never see again.

It was Anti-Cosmo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't been writing much, but I've been swamped with college work and I will try to get another chapter up soon. I apologize for the long wait, and am going to try my best to periodically work on this story, cuz you guys are so cool, and I don't want to let anyone down. I'm trying to think of the plot some, this one's kind of a toughy…So, expect to hear something soon! Thank you all for being so patient! :DD

-Wazzy593


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I must say that you guys are so amazing. I know I say that a lot, but I can't say it enough. All of your reviews mean so much to me, and it's good to see that you all are enjoying this story just as much, if not more than I am :DDD In this chapter, Anti-Cosmo reveals why he showed up to Cosmo and Wanda's house, and offers something…..As always, I hope you enjoy, and please R&R, you guys rock! :DDD

Wanda was in complete and utter shock. Here he was, the "murder victim" of an atrocious outburst of dark magic by Anti-Timmy, and he was standing in her doorway? How did he even find out where she lived?

"Hello, Wanda."

"Uh…..hi?" Her words stammered over each other.

"We have to talk. Is now a good time?"

"Uh, I guess….let me just uh…straighten the house up real quick, come in."

She ran hastily to the window, to make sure that Timmy and Cosmo were still preoccupied with training in the back. They were, so she closed the blinds and walked back over to the couch in which Anti-Cosmo was sitting in. She asked if he wanted any coffee, but he rejected. So, they sat there in silence for a moment or two, as if trying to make heads or tails on something. Wanda was the first one to break the silence.

"So…what are you doing here? No offense or anything, but I thought you and your wife were…well…dead?"

"Ah, yes. We were, until that kind doctor at the morgue drained the venom out of our blood, in which our figiggly glands started to work properly again, thus allowing the anti-magic to bring us back to life."

Her prediction was true.

"So…what brings you here?"

"I'm sure you've heard on the news what our cause of death was?"

"Anti-Timmy…."

Her words trailed off as she couldn't believe that she forgot about the anti-fairy part of Timmy becoming a fairy. When Timmy was made a fairy, his opposite was also being created. She smacked her head as she forgot that Anti-Timmy is the _opposite_ of Timmy. How could she have forgotten that essential clause?

_I must've been so wrapped up in having Timmy as our son, I completely forgot about the consequenses…I just pray that he has an idea…any idea…on how to stop what's happening…._

While she thought this, as if by a miracle, Anti-Cosmo pulled out a sheet of notebook paper from his jacket pocket. She looked in confusion as he unfolded it, and revealed a list.

"Wanda, look here. I've…formulated something."

He slid it to her as he said this from across the table, as she gently picked it up and examined it. Not only did he simply formulate just 'something', but it was a list of steps to be taken to defeat Anti-Timmy:

Have Timmy and Anti-Timmy meet in an abandoned area, as so to not cause any harm in the process of battle.

Make it to where Timmy doesn't use his magic as much, this will drain out Anti-Timmy. Use as little spells as possible.

When Anti-Timmy is drained, DO NOT KILL HIM. Killing Anti-Timmy would result in an unbalance in the force of good and evil, as for everything that exists has to have an opposite. Instead, we will have Jorgen present for the entire battle, as to take Anti-Timmy into custody after the battle is over.

Wanda looked down at the list, then back up to Anti-Cosmo. She didn't think she could have a response to this, but tried to reply to the list,

"Do you honestly think that this could work?" She gulped in anticipation of what he would say.

"Honestly….I don't know. It depends on Timothy, really. How well-trained is he?"

"Well, he's been coming along; I would just hate to rush him. He's learning at a good pace. Besides, with him steadily getting stronger and more powerful, shouldn't Anti-Timmy's be dwindling?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact they are. That's why I asked about his training. If young Timothy keeps at this pace, the battle should go by without any bad fault."

Wanda looked surprised, but that's when he spoke up again,

"However; we cannot just keep at this pace. If we stand any chance whatsoever against Anti-Timmy, we have to ramp up the training time."

"By how much?"

As if on cue, Timmy walked through the door.

"Wan – I mean, mom, guess what! I just finished all my training!"

Wanda was in shock, for she didn't expect Timmy to be done for at least another two weeks.

Wanda looked at Cosmo, for he was beaming with pride for his son. She began to ask him,

"Cosmo….how? How did you finish two weeks' worth of training this fast?"

Puffing out his chest in self-admiration, he replied, "Oh, you know me honey! When it comes to something important, I never fool around!"

Simultaneously, all three agreed, "Yes you do!"

"Okay, well, I do. But, I know how much this meant to you, and how important it was for him to know everything. I just wanted everyone to be happy."

A small tear surfaced in the corner of Wanda's eye, as yet again her husband of nearly 10,000 years has triumphed in another one of his selfless acts. Overjoyed, she ran over, hugged him, and kissed him on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, and briefly told him,

"Sweetie, you don't realize how much good you did! You quite possibly have just stopped the end of our world!"

After several hours of explaining everything to Cosmo and Timmy, they all agreed that it was time. After listening carefully, (which was special for Cosmo, seeing as how he could never pay attention for more than 3 minutes), everyone had agreed on what needed to be done. After everything was said and done, and the plan that Anti-Cosmo had was reviewed in more detail, Cosmo and Wanda turned to Timmy, and asked,

"Are you ready?"

Timmy looked down, and replied:

"I am."


	12. My apologies

Hello all!

Long time no write, I know, I know, and I apologize. This semester of college has really been a tough time on me, but I have great news!

In about two weeks, I have a whole month off for Christmas break O.O you know what that means? More writing! :DDD I plan on finishing my story, "Adoption Much?" During that time, as well as writing various other stories as well, (more CosmoXWanda stuff, I believe ). So, I apologize for the wait I've put on you guys, and hope that you will enjoy the next few chapters of "Adoption Much?", additions to the story are going to happen soon for sure, probably this coming weekend I'll have a new chapter up, and not another lame update, haha.

Thank you all, you guys are awesome :DD


	13. The Battle Revised

Wow, this is truly the longest story ever. Lol…anyways, I might take a brief break from this for a while and write more CosmoXWanda fics, and see how well I do with that:D Don't worry, I will come back to this story. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your support, and thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much it makes me feel good and want to continue writing these stories. I thank you guys so much, and please enjoy this next chapter :DD

Timmy and Wanda were in the other room, as Anti-Cosmo went to go and get Anti-Wanda, whom he dropped off at his castle to recover from their little pit stop at the morgue. Timmy was looking down, toying around with his fingers. He appeared sad, but was really in deep thought about the day to follow.

Wanda walked in, and noticed his state. Concerned, she asked him, "sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess.."

"Well, I know tomorrow's going to be a big day for you, probably the biggest of your life."

His never-ending life.

"I know…well, I'm just worried that I won't win."

"Honey, I know you'll win! Anti-Timmy may be smarter, stronger, and more powerful, but you have something you have that he never ever will have."

Confused, he looked up, "what's that?"

"You have a good heart."

Hearing this made him tear up a little, and he felt like he might actually have a shot. In all the lessons he was taught in life, one of them was that good always triumphs over evil. As long as he can maintain his goodness, then he would undoubtedly win.

Cosmo walked in, and was about to say something, until he saw Wanda hug Timmy. He smiled, and then walked out the door, for Timmy will need all the sleep he can get.

The next day, the fairy family gathered around the living room table at 8:00 A.M. sharp, as to not be late for what was surely going to be the most epic battle in Fairy World History.

They sat in silence, as Timmy was sitting quietly, rubbing his wand, and occasionally tapping on his crown. Wanda was the first to break the silence, as she usually was:

"What's on your mind sport?"

"Nothing really…just worried." This was clearly an understatement, but he figured with her being as smart as she was, she could figure that out.

"Well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just wanna do this."

They all floated out the door, and on to the battle field across Fairy World. It was a dismal sight; nothing but dark brown soil, craters everywhere, and a few rock piles every few hundred feet or so.

Jorgen then appeared in the middle of the field. He was about to speak, when Anti-Timmy threw a blast of magic at Timmy, knocking him out of the air. Jorgen quickly jumped out of the way, and looked over to where he just was. Timmy got up weakly, and looked over to his family. Anti-Cosmo was on the sidelines, trying to coach Timmy along. When Anti-Timmy saw this, he was baffled, for he thought he was dead. So, Anti-Timmy decided to try and take out Anti-Cosmo.

However, taking his focus off his main opponent was a crucial mistake. Timmy responded with a blast of golden magic pulsing within his wand, and this literally vaporized Anti-Timmy's wings. This only pissed off Anti-Timmy even more, as he fell heavily to the ground, losing his wand in the process. After looking over at his family, Timmy saw them with smiles. At this point, it almost seemed obvious on who the winner would be.

However, Timmy made the same mistake Anti-Timmy did, losing his focus. Anti-Timmy blasted out blue anti-magic, and hit Timmy directly in the side of his body, breaking some of his ribs. Timmy was on the ground writhing in pain. Wanda tried flying over to save her son, but Jorgen intervened, "Wanda, they must be the only two fighting at this point!"

As she tried to swallow her instinct, she painfully watched as the carnage raged on. Anti-Timmy slowly walked over to Timmy, without any sense of urgency or remorse for his fallen opponent. Timmy was still grasping his sides in pain, realizing that he better do something quick. Anti-Timmy walked over and blasted another smaller blast of magic directly into Timmy's Chest. Timmy started to actually cry at this point; it felt like someone was slowly squeezing him. As more and more attacks by Anti-Timmy continued, everyone wondered just how much more Timmy could take.

Timmy seemed to be unconscious. His torn clothing revealed blood seeping from almost every part of his upper body, and there was even a rib poking through his flesh. It seemed as if this was the end of Timmy completely. But then, as Anti-Timmy was about to give a final blow to his fallen opponent, Timmy's wand started to glow, and Timmy flew up above Anti-Timmy, and shot him with golden magic. Anti-Timmy was quick to fall to the ground with a loud thud, and was very hesitant getting up. This did not deter him from battle though, it only enraged him more. He thought he had won, so to see Timmy get up and blast him like he did sent his rage pulsing through his veins like nothing else. However, before he could even think of retaliating, Timmy blasted him a second time. And a third. And a fourth. After a while of non-stop magic blasting on Timmy's part, there was hardly anything left of Anti-Timmy; or at least a lot less than there was before.

Anti-Timmy got up weakly, reaching for his wand, as he had dropped it after Timmy was hammering him with magic. However, Timmy was quick to kick the wand away, leaving his opponent defenseless. Anti-Timmy looked up with a defeated look in his eyes, and started begging.

"P-ppp-please….spare me! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!"

Timmy chuckled and responded, "You're bark's alot worse than your bite. You expect me to spare you after you've murdered your OWN FAMILY?"

Jorgen was quick to intervene, "Turner, you do realize your opposite has to exist. For everything there is, there needs to be an opposite."

Timmy sighed at this, and lowered his wand. He retrieved Anti-Timmy's wand, and gave it to Jorgen. After realizing he wasn't able to extinguish Anti-Timmy forever, he figured that Jorgen would just lock him up for eternity, and that's just what happened.

After everything had gotten back to normal, Timmy went back to his house with Cosmo and Wanda in Fairy World. They all plopped down on the couch in the living room, and just sat in silence. However, Timmy was quick to break it:

"Well guys…I did it."

After barely saying that, he was fast asleep. His injuries would heal up probably by the end of that week, seeing as how fairies are notoriously fast healers.

This was just another obstacle this spectacular family has overcome, and, without a doubt, will surely not be the last. But for this young, pink-hatted fairy, he just was enjoying some family time for now, with his real, true family: Cosmo and Wanda.

Well, after reviewing the ending, another author and I agreed that it was weak. But, here it is, I think this just about wraps it up nicely. If you'd like me to add a bonus chapter, I'll see what I can do. But, I think this is the end of the story. Like I said, if you'd like a bonus chapter, (or a sequel or two), I can make it happen XD 


End file.
